Breaking Records- Compilation EP
by StormWolf10
Summary: Ninth in the Breaking Records series. The Doctor and Rose Tyler have long since left their music careers behind them, settling down in a quiet village and raising a son. But when said son discovers remnants of his parents' past and they explain it to him, will they be able to stop themselves from being pulled head-first back into the music industry?
1. Track 1

**A/N: Wasn't sure whether to publish this. But I just loved writing it so much! Everybody say hi to Cian…**

Cian blinked. He was sure he'd misread it. He looked again. _Bad Wolf EP_, it read, _The Doctor and Rose Tyler_. Brow furrowing, he grabbed the CD and headed back down the narrow staircase that led from the loft room.

"Mum? What's this?" he yelled as he reached the first floor, thundering down the next flight of stairs.

"I don't know. You'll have to come and show me, I can't see from here," his Mum called back.

Scowling, he hurried to the kitchen and thrust the CD under his Mum's nose.

"Oh." Rose blinked; looking at the CD her ten year old had thrust under her nose "Where did you get that?"

"Music room." Cian replied calmly.

"I thought your Dad told you not to go in there without our permission?" Rose asked her son, raising an eyebrow.

Cian ducked his head, examining his converses.

"I was just looking," he muttered.

"Yeah, but Cian, there's a lot of expensive equipment up there. Your father won't be happy if you break his guitar. _I_ won't be happy if you break _my_ guitar." Rose told her son sternly.

Cian sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mum." He told her quietly.

"That's alright," Rose replied gently, tugging her son in for a hug and kissing the top of his head.

Cian screwed his face up in disgust and pulled away, rubbing at his messy brown hair where Rose had kissed him. Rose rolled her eyes at her son's actions.

"Now, go do your homework," she told him, nudging him from the kitchen "and if you're good, you might be allowed back in the music room after dinner."

**~StormWolf10~**

Cian watched his parents carefully at dinner. His Mum hadn't uttered another word about the CD he'd found in the loft room, and he didn't think she'd told his Dad. However, that only strengthened Cian's curiosity, and he wanted to know why they'd never told them about the CD. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"So, uh, Dad," he started uncertainly, causing the Doctor to look up at him "I found a CD in the music room today."

The Doctor blinked, looking at his son for a few moments before replying.

"I thought I said you couldn't go in there without permission?" the Doctor asked his son steadily "There's a lot of expensive equipment in there."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Cian replied quickly "but I wanna know why you didn't tell me about the CD."

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other for a few moments.

"Cian, that was sixteen years ago," the Doctor began steadily "before you were even born. We didn't think it was necessary for you to know."

Cian frowned slightly at that, hurt, and Rose sighed, moving round to tug Cian in for a hug.

"We're sorry, sweetie, we weren't doing it to hurt you, we just… We didn't know how to tell you." Rose told him gently "How about your Dad and I dig everything out and explain it to you tomorrow, yeah? It's a Saturday, so we'll have plenty of time."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, but Cian looked uncertain.

"I don't want you telling me if you don't want me to know," he told his parents, wide-eyed.

"Nah," the Doctor dismissed with a grin "it's about time you knew anyway."

**~StormWolf10~**

That night, Cian lay in bed, thinking rather than sleeping. Frowning up at the dark ceiling, he thought hard. He'd always known that his parents had been into music, the music room in their loft proved that, and he'd heard his Uncle Jack mention in passing that his parents had owned something called Bad Wolf Records, but he'd just assumed it had been a music store. He'd never even dreamt that his parents had been _famous_. They were his parents, for god's sake, surely parents were supposed to be dull? And yet now, at ten years old, Cian was discovering a whole other side to his parents that he'd never known about. A part where his parents had been- at least moderately- famous, had owned a record label and produced at least one CD together… It was all making his head hurt, to be honest. Cian wasn't naïve, he knew that his Dad at least bad dabbled in the music business, had known that his Granddad had set up Rassilon Records. He just hadn't anticipated that his parents had, well, done something that his friends' parents hadn't done. Cian had grown up in a village, in the Peak District, a quiet little place where everyone knew each other's business, whether they were meant to or not. So, presumably, everyone knew about his parents, then, Cian decided. And yet they never mentioned it. No one. Not the nosy villagers, not his parents, not Nana Jackie or Grandpa Pete, not Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto, and even Auntie Donna had never mentioned it. Turning over to lay on his side, Cian frowned into the dark. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. His parents were dull, average, nothing particularly special. Ok, so his parents could play the guitar, he'd seen them occasionally writing music, had heard them singing, but those were just hobbies. Right? His Dad was a music teacher at the village school, his Mum didn't work. They lived in a tiny little village that had no more than three hundred residents, a village pub, a shop and a phone box, a village so tiny it wasn't even on the map. How could his parents be famous?

**~StormWolf10~**

The next day, as promised, the Doctor and Rose pulled out all their old stuff from when they'd had Bad Wolf Records. There were boxes and boxes of stuff; CDs, photos, demo tapes, framed copies of the album artworks, scrapbooks full of newspaper and magazine articles, their backstage passes to Glastonbury. Rose watched in amusement as Cian's eyes widened as he looked through all the stuff.

"This… This is all yours?" he asked quietly, glancing up at his parents, brow furrowed.

Both the Doctor and Rose nodded.

"Yep." The Doctor replied with a soft smile.

"Was this how you met?" Cian asked.

The Doctor tugged at his ear at that, while Rose smirked.

"Not exactly." The Doctor admitted after a moment or two "Your Uncle Jack dragged me to a bar. Me and Jack used to record with Rassilon Records, Jack on drums while I played guitar and sang. Although we lived in Guildford, in what's now your Uncle Jack's and Uncle Ianto's house, the record label preferred for us to stay at a hotel in London whilst recording, so we went to a local bar. Of course, we just happened to go there on karaoke night, and your Mum was there with some of her friends."

At that the Doctor broke off, grinning at Rose before leaning in for a kiss. Cian pulled a face and cleared his throat, and his parents sprung apart.

"Right. Yes. Anyway," the Doctor continued, blinking "I heard your Mum singing and decided I could use her as a vocalist. I'd had other vocalists before, but they'd all left for one reason or another, and I wanted to get out of Rassilon Records, start up my own label. I'd never really seen myself doing that with anyone else before, and then I met your Mum."

"So then what?" Cian asked "You asked Mum and she said yes?"

"We-ell," the Doctor replied with a soft smile as he remembered "it didn't go that smoothly. I had to wait. Three days before your Mum finally called. I very almost had to ask twice! And then I had to go and meet your Nana Jackie. That was terrifying!"

Cian laughed at that, as did Rose, although she swatted her husband on the arm.

"Anyway," Rose piped up, taking over from where her husband had left off "I managed to persuade your Nan that your Dad and Jack were great blokes, and she finally agreed to let me sign up, but only if she could have an outline of my role in the record company. As it turned out, your Dad split it right down the middle, meaning we owned half each. Once that was agreed, we recorded our first EP."

At that, Rose reached for one of the CDs in the pile, the Bad Wolf EP. The case had a crack in it, and it was a little dusty after spending so long in storage, but Cian could see the cover just fine. It was black, with the outline of a wolf head on it in grey. Turning it over in his hands, Cian read the back.

Bad Wolf

Run

Looking For Trouble

Together

Carefully, Cian put it back down in the pile.

"You really made that CD?" he asked his parents, half-sceptical, half-amazed.

His parents nodded.

"Course we did." Rose told her son with a grin "Why would we lie?"

Cian shrugged, blushing slightly and ducking his gaze. He suddenly became very interested in a bit of thread that had come loose from his socks.

"I just… I don't understand why you didn't tell me before." He admitted quietly.

"Like we said last night, we didn't mean to upset you, Cian." The Doctor reminded his son gently "We just didn't really know how to explain it to you."

"Actually," Rose piped up, frowning "I don't know how you didn't catch on sooner."

Cian's head shot up at that, and he frowned in confusion.

"Well, all the stuff was up here," Rose pointed out "and no matter how many times we tell you not to come up here without our permission, you do it anyway! Also, didn't you notice? Your last name's 'Sigma', not exactly common."

"I… I _heard_ of a Theta Sigma who'd been in the music industry," Cian admitted quietly, shrugging "but I didn't realise it was Dad. Wasn't expecting it to be Dad."

"Oh, thanks for your support, son." The Doctor muttered, mock-hurt.

He then grinned at his son, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So," Cian announced, suddenly keen to change the subject "what happened after that?"

**~StormWolf10~**

The rest of the Saturday was spent in the music room, the Doctor and Rose talking their son through all their albums. They kept getting sidetracked, though, particularly when they got to The Void EP.

"You were in a car crash?!" Cian echoed, eyes wide as he stared at him Mum.

"Yeah. But I'm fine, sweetheart, all healed up. Honest." Rose told her son, hurriedly getting to her feet and crossing to sit beside her son, hugging him to her.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds, buddy." The Doctor added, smiling reassuringly at his son "Your Mum was in a coma for several weeks. Well, months, really… But once she'd woken up, she had a bit of a concussion which was gone in a few weeks, we promise."

Cian still looked sceptical, and it took a moment or two for Rose to realise that tears were brimming in her son's brown eyes.

"Oh, Cian," Rose sighed, hugging him tighter and dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"What were you doing while Mum was in a coma?" Cian asked the Doctor suddenly, shocking him.

"Well, I… I was here, in England." The Doctor told his son, perplexed.

You left Mum in America?"

"It wasn't like that, sweetheart," Rose assured the boy gently "we simply didn't have the money for your Dad and Uncle Jack to stay out there with me."

"But Grandpa Pete…?" Cian began in confusion.

"He wasn't your Grandpa then," Rose reminded the boy calmly "it was before he married Nana. Not that he'd have objected to paying, but I was only in America because it was a 'family holiday'. I was still getting to know him, and your Dad didn't feel comfortable letting him pay for lodgings when even I still didn't know him very well."

"What did you do, then? Cian asked his Dad, brow still furrowed and still looking remarkably upset.

"I wrote music. It was the only thing I could think of that would both take my mind off of what was happening in America and allow me to raise the funds to go back to LA." The Doctor explained.

"And you got back over there?" Cian asked, tone slightly more eager now, and he seemed to be perking up slightly.

"Not immediately." The Doctor admitted, shaking his head "I did a tour. Set up by your Aunt Donna, actually. She was our manager, when we still had the record label. Me and your Uncle Jack- that's where he met your Uncle Ianto, actually, and your Uncle Lee drove our tour bus for us because we couldn't afford to hire anyone, and Martha was our on-tour medic-, we did this little tour, only twelve days. Six places; London, Manchester, Newcastle, Liverpool, Birmingham and Cardiff. We only did it so we could raise enough money to get back to LA, but it wasn't enough. That's when I wrote The Blue Suit EP, to get the rest of the money."

The Doctor was rummaging through one of the boxes by that point, and with a triumphant "aha!", he pulled out a booklet. It was a program, from the tour by the looks of it, and he handed it to Cian to look through. It was mainly photos, with a brief outline of the sets that would be played, as well as short bios on the Doctor and Jack. Looking through it, Cian couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What're you laughing at?" Rose asked her son, smirking slightly.

"Just can't quite believe my parents produced CDs and did tours of the UK." Cian admitted quietly.

"Ah! You just wait till we get to Glastonbury!" the Doctor announced with a grin.


	2. Track 2

**A/N: New chapter! And for the guest who asked, Cian's name is pronounced KEE-UN :)**

Cian lay on his stomach on the floor in the front room, looking through one of the scrapbooks that housed newspaper and magazine articles on his parents' music career. It was night time, and the family had relocated back downstairs for dinner a few hours beforehand, but they'd allowed Cian to bring the scrapbooks down to look through.

"You really played at Glastonbury?" Cian asked suddenly, tone sceptical as he looked up at his Mum.

"Yes!" Rose told him, laughing slightly as she sat cross-legged on the floor beside her son "What more proof do you want? We've shown you the billing poster in the scrapbook, the newspaper articles, the backstage passes, the photos! We even let you phone Uncle Jack and Auntie Donna to check we weren't lying!"

"What was it like?" Cian asked eagerly, ignoring what his Mum had just said.

"It was… Fun." Rose admitted with a smile "Very loud, very busy, but very fun. Particularly with your Uncle Jack around."

"You're not corrupting our son, are you, Rose?" the Doctor piped up from the sofa, eyebrow arched as he read his book, wearing dark-framed glasses.

"No. That's Uncle Jack's territory." Rose replied, glancing over her shoulder to grin at her husband.

"Uncle Jack isn't that bad!" Cian announced, defending his Uncle.

"Oh, honey, I know he isn't. It's just a little joke." Rose assured her son with a smile.

Cian nodded slightly, still flicking through the scrapbook. Then he spoke again.

"Why did you stop making albums?"

Both the Doctor and Rose blinked, glancing at each other. Silently, they agreed to tell him.

"We decided to settle down." The Doctor told his son calmly "We made the decision shortly after your Mum and I returned to England after the accident in LA."

"But why? Wouldn't that be boring?" Cian asked, eyebrow arched as he looked at his parents incredulously.

"No. Not at all." Rose told her son with a smile "Because you're forgetting, we got our own house here, we got married, and barely three years after we initially decided to settle down, we had you."

Cian scrunched his nose up slightly at that.

"I don't think you need to say any more." Cian told him Mum calmly.

The Doctor chuckled while Rose looked vaguely confused before she shook her head.

"Right. Anyway, you. It's time for bed." Rose announced, getting to her feet and trying to tug Cian to his feet.

"Do I have to?" he asked mournfully, staring up at his Mum with the puppy-dog eyes he'd very much inherited from his Dad.

"Yes. Now come on, it's nearly nine." Rose told her son, pulling him up.

With a sigh, Cian got to his feet and crossed to his Dad, kissing him goodnight.

"Night, Dad."

**~StormWolf10~**

About a month later, the Doctor, Rose and Cian were at Pete's and Jackie's mansion for a holiday. It was the start of the summer holidays, and they had gone down to London at Jackie's insistence- she hadn't seen Cian for months.

"Dad? Dad, could I speak to you?" Cian asked quietly, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The Doctor told his son, brow furrowed as he got to his feet and let the ten year old lead him from the room, leaving a confused Jackie, Pete and Rose in the front room.

"What's up, buddy?" the Doctor asked, taking a seat on the grand staircase and encouraging his son to sit beside him.

"I… I was wondering… You… When you and Mum did the albums, you wrote your own music, right?" Cian asked tentatively.

The Doctor nodded, confused.

"Well… Could… Could you teach me? How to write music, I mean?" Cian asked.

"Of course I could!" the Doctor announced, breaking into a wide grin "Cian, I'm a music teacher! Why didn't you just ask?"

Cian shrugged, tugging on his ear- a nervous habit he'd clearly picked up from the Doctor.

"Thought you might say no…" Cian muttered eventually.

"Why would I say no?" the Doctor asked in confusion "I taught you how to play the guitar!"

Indeed, the Doctor had been teaching Cian how to play guitar for the past year. He and Rose had originally agreed that they would start the little boy on a cheap acoustic guitar, but Rose's parents had other ideas, and had forked out for a rather expensive electric guitar whilst barely blinking. Cian had instantly loved the guitar, and had been a model student- he had mastered the basic chords in a few days, and had listened intently to everything his father had told him.

"I know." Cian replied "I… It's just it's different, isn't it? Playing guitar and writing music isn't the same thing, and I wondered if you'd say no because I'm only ten."

"If you wanna learn how to write music, I'll teach you, ok, buddy? We can't make a start on it here, but once we get back home I'll start teaching you, yeah?" the Doctor told his son, ruffling his son's hair with a grin.

Cian pulled a face and ducked away from his Dad's hand, getting to his feet. He smiled at his Dad and nodded slightly in thanks before heading back to the front room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"What did Cian want to talk to you about earlier?" Rose asked her husband later that night, lying in bed beside him.

"He wants me to teach him how to write music." The Doctor replied quietly, glancing over at his wife.

"Really?" Rose asked, interest piqued.

"Yep. He was scared I'd say no because of how young he is." The Doctor told her, tugging Rose closer.

"You think he's really interested in music, then?" Rose asked, uncertain.

"I think so." The Doctor admitted "Could think of worse hobbies for him to be involved in, though."

Rose hummed in agreement at that.

"Do you think he wants to go into the music industry?" Rose questioned again, voice soft.

"Rose, he's only ten." The Doctor reminded his wife quietly "I'm not sure we can hold him to any career prospects he says he's interested in yet."

"I know." Rose replied, shrugging slightly "I just… Would you want him to go into music?"

"I wouldn't stop him." The Doctor replied "But I wouldn't push him into it either."

Again, Rose hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to her husband.

"Just seems weird, though." Rose murmured "I mean, I never stopped to consider that Cian might actually want to go into the music industry."

"We were never to know." The Doctor pointed out, dropping a kiss on Rose's forehead "But we know now, and we can help him achieve that goal."


	3. Track 3

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be typed up at college, but I had a Hamlet essay due in for English Lit, which I had to prioritise… Anywho, this chapter is done now, so read and review!**

Cian sat on a stool up in the music room, guitar gripped tight in his hands as he waited for his Dad. They'd decided on a Friday, for their music writing lessons. After dinner, of course. Frankly, Cian couldn't wait- he was determined to make his parents proud of him, even more so after discovering his musical heritage. His gaze drifted to the stack of boxes in the corner, that he now knew housed his parents' former life, their music career, all stacked up neatly and preserved. It had been about two months since he'd accidentally dug up his parents' past, and could now recite nearly every detail of the few years his parents had been in the media's spotlight. They'd told him everything, right up to their wedding. The proposal had been textbook, just as Nana Jackie had insisted- the Doctor had gotten down on one knee and everything, he'd even asked Pete's permission beforehand. The wedding had been big, again due to Nana Jackie's insistence. Granddad Pete had happily payed for it all and Nana organised it, booking a big posh church in London, the most expensive caterers and designer suits and wedding dress. Cian had seen the photos numerous times; there was a photo of his parents on their wedding day in their hallway downstairs, and one with his parents, grandparents, Auntie Donna and Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto. Uncle Jack had been the best man, Auntie Donna the matron of honour. And then, of course, had come the house buying, and barely three years after they'd pulled out of the music business, only two years into their marriage, they'd had Cian. Cian had stopped his parents there, certain that he knew his own life and really not wanting to know the specifics of his birth. With a sigh, Cian glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost half six. His Dad was still downstairs, doing the washing up from dinner, and the ten year old boy was getting impatient. Absent-mindedly, he began strumming away on his guitar, stringing chords together. It was a song his Dad had taught him recently, one of the first songs he'd written, apparently. As he settled into playing the chords, Cian cautiously began singing.

"Because I'm a wanderer, Never know where I'm going, I'm a wanderer, But life shows no signs of slowing. Walking down this beaten track, I just let my legs carry me, And I already know I can't turn back, I'm a wanderer but I'll never be free…"

A sudden movement from the doorway caused Cian to break off, looking over at the doorway, eyes wide.

"That was good." the Doctor told his son with a smile, leaning against the doorframe "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

Cian shrugged, face flushing red and he ducked his head down. He heard his Dad cross the room, and the next thing he knew, he was crouching in front of him.

"What's up?" the Doctor asked his son softly, brow furrowed slightly "No need to be embarrassed, you're really good at singing. At playing the guitar, too."

Cian smiled slightly at that, and his Dad grinned.

"Was that a smile?" the Doctor asked, eyebrow arched.

"No." Cian mumbled, managing to school his expression quickly.

"Are you sure? I think that's a smile," the Doctor continued, amusement tingeing his voice.

"No it wasn't." Cian mumbled again, although he was struggling not to smile by then.

With a final grin, the Doctor pushed himself to his feet, encouraging Cian over to the desk in the room.

"Right then, shall we get started on this lesson?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

**~StormWolf10~**

It only took a few weeks for Cian to pick up everything he needed to write his own music. He was obviously determined, the Doctor decided, because he'd even been taking notes during the lesson.

"Cian," Rose asked the boy one day after school "what do you want to do when you're older?"

Cian shrugged, shifting slightly on the sofa as he looked at his Mum.

"Don't know. Why?" Cian replied.

"Just wondered." Rose replied calmly, flicking through the newspaper she was reading "Your Dad was saying you picked up on how to write music quite quickly. Is that someone you're interested in?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Cian told his Mum, not meeting her gaze.

"Is that something you'd like to do?" Rose questioned, watching her son carefully.

Cian shrugged, shifting on the sofa again, face flushing and ducking his head.

"Cian, if that's something you might want to do, then you can tell us, you know." Rose told her son gently, moving from the other sofa to sit beside her son.

Cian looked up at his Mum then, sceptical and confused.

"But you and Dad…?" Cian began in confusion.

"Your Dad and I wanted to settle down, buy a house, have a family. You're ten, Cian. We're not expecting you to make a decision right now; we're not expecting you to know whether you want a family, or what you want to do as a career. But, having said that, if you're interested in going into the music industry, you can tell us."

"I… I'm not sure." Cian admitted after a few moments' thought "I really enjoy it, I really do, but… But I'm not sure about a career yet. I mean, you and Dad left it, Uncle Jack left it…"

"Uncle Jack left of his own accord, like us, sweetheart." Rose reminded her son gently "After he left us, he and Ianto started up their own band, but after a few years everyone in the band decided to move on. Nothin bad, just, they decided that they wanted different things."

Cian nodded in understanding. He'd heard about his Uncles' band in the last month or so, his band after his parents had left the industry. Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto had started it, named it Torchwood, and Uncle Jack had handpicked the other members. Jack, of course, had been on drums, with Ianto on bass. A man named Owen had been their lead guitarist, although he often liked to wind Ianto up, a woman named Toshiko had played the keyboard, and a Welshwoman named Gwen had been their second lead guitarist. They produced two albums together before both Owen and Toshiko left the band, moving on to other things. After that, Jack, Ianto and Gwen had produced a third album, the Children of Earth EP, but Gwen had fallen pregnant just after the EP had been completed, and had decided she wanted to settle down. Ianto fell ill with cancer, and the band decided that they had to look after themselves and their own lives, and the band dissolved.

"But… But what about the press, and stuff?" Cian asked cautiously "I mean, they can be pretty harsh."

"They can," Rose admitted, nodding "but less so if you have a good manager, and I doubt they'd target a nice boy like you. Besides if they do, they'll have to get through me and your Dad first. And your Nan!"

Cian grinned at that, nodding.

"You… You think I could do it?" Cian asked after a moment, a little shy.

Rose nodded, kissing her son on the forehead.

"Of course you could." Rose told him "You're an excellent guitar play, amazing singer, you can write your own music. We're not pushing you into anything, not if you decide it's not for you, but if you do want to do it then your Dad and I will help you in any way we can."

Cian looked at his Mum for a few moments, considering what she had said before he spoke again.

"Can you take me to a recording studio?"


	4. Track 4

**A/N: My god, there's a lot of build-up in this story… Anyway, we reach the game-change moment. However, will the Doctor and Rose manage to keep the music industry from pulling them back in? Read and review :)**

Rose watched, smiling as Cian looked in fascination around the room. After pulling in several favours using Donna and Pete to sweeten people up, the Doctor and Rose had finally managed to persuade a London-based record label to allow them and Cian to visit their recording studio. Cian was looking extremely excited as he examined all the different recording equipment, and Rose and the Doctor shared a knowing glance.

"You think this is what he wants to do?" the Doctor asked his wife quietly, gaze never leaving his son.

"I think it's definitely what he wants to do at the moment." Rose replied equally as quietly "I tell you what, though; it's kinda making me miss the career."

"Me too." The Doctor admitted quietly, glancing over at his wife.

"Do you regret giving it up?" Rose questioned, ducking out the doorway with the Doctor behind her. No need for Cian to hear.

"Never." The Doctor told his wife truthfully, smiling as he ducked down to kiss her on the lips.

The corridor they were in was near-enough deserted, and with Cian so fascinated with the equipment in the recording studio, it was doubtful he'd come looking for them.

"I will never regret marrying you, or us having Cian." The Doctor told her gently when he pulled away "And I'm so glad I was the one you settled down and bought your dream house with."

"Well, let's face it; living with two blokes kinda made it limited to who I could bring home with me." Rose joked with a grin.

The Doctor merely grinned back, tugging Rose closer by her hips and holding her to him.

"Being here is making me wonder, though." The Doctor admitted after a moment or so "About what might have happened if we hadn't pulled out when we had. I mean, would we have had Cian? Would we still be recording? I don't know…"

Rose opened her mouth to respond to her husband, but suddenly Cian was at their side, grinning and bouncing up and down eagerly.

"They said I could have a go at recording some stuff, if it's ok with you." Cian told his parents excitedly "Can I go get my guitar from the car?"

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other before both nodding.

"Yeah, come on then." The Doctor told his son, fishing in his pockets for his car keys "Let's go get your guitar."

**~StormWolf10~**

Barely ten minutes later, Rose and the Doctor were watching through the Perspex glass as their ten year old son began recording. Almost immediately, Rose's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her son singing; the Doctor had told her he was good, but she hadn't actually heard Cian sing. The Doctor grinned at his wife, noting her expression, before continuing to watch their son. He looked just like the Doctor, Rose decided, sat on the stool with his guitar in hand. His somewhat messy brown hair fell over his eyes slightly, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement as he sang away.

"This is what he wants to do." Rose announced to her husband suddenly, her eyes never leaving Cian.

She did notice, however, that her husband's gaze suddenly shot towards her.

"You think so?" he asked, curious.

"I know so." Rose replied, looking up at her husband, a small smile on her face "Just look at him. He has the same look we used to have when we were in the recording studio, when we didn't know Jack was taking photos of us. _This_ is what Cian wants to do."

The Doctor looked back over at his son, considering Rose's words for a moment or two, before finally nodding.

"I think you're right." The Doctor agreed quietly, a smile growing on his face.

The pair lapsed into silence, both smiling as they watched their son. He wasn't even playing a song they knew- it was one he'd written himself, not long after the Doctor had begun teaching him how to write music.

"Looks like Mum and Dad made the right call buying him that more expensive guitar." Rose murmured with a grin.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, hand slipping down to capture Rose's and squeeze it.

"I… Being here, it makes me miss our recording studio, actually. With you an' me an' Jack." Rose murmured, glancing up at her husband with a small, slightly sad smile on her face "I don't ever regret leaving, or having Cian, but…"

"I know." The Doctor told her softly "I miss it too. I just didn't realise how much until we brought Cian here. My fingers are itching to do something, it doesn't feel right just standing here."

"It's like… It's like there's a part of my brain telling me I should be on the other side of the glass," Rose decided "that I should be playing my guitar and singing…"

"Well," the Doctor began slowly, a cheeky grin on his face "we could."

Rose blinked, looking up at her husband.

"Could what?" she asked in confusion.

"Join Cian on the other side of that glass. Give my fingers something to do and get your brain to shut up. Have a go at recording something for the first time in, what, thirteen years?" the Doctor suggested.

"We haven't got our guitars with us." Rose stated, still a little confused by what her husband was suggesting.

The Doctor merely blinked and ducked out of the room, leaving Rose stood there. By now, Cian had finished, and Rose headed into the little room on the other side of the glass, moving to hug her son and kiss him on the forehead.

"That was brilliant, sweetheart!" Rose told her son with a grin.

"Yeah?" Cian asked, a little uncertain and a little breathless. He'd clearly enjoyed himself.

Rose nodded.

"Where's Dad?" Cian asked, frowning slightly when he noticed his Dad hadn't come in the room.

"Oh, he's being weird. Kept saying something about us two joining you in here." Rose told her son.

Almost as soon as the words had left Rose's mouth, her son's eyes lit up, and he grinned at her cheekily.

"Oh no." Rose realised, eyes widening slightly at her son's expression "What've you two been planning?"

"Nothing." Cian stated, although it didn't come across as innocent as he'd hoped.

Rose arched her eyebrow, not believing her son for a second. However, before she could quiz him, there was a noise from the doorway, and she turned around to see what had caused it. For the second time in as many minutes, Rose's eyes widened when she saw her husband in the doorway, grinning happily. In his right hand, he held his beloved black Les Paul, and in his right, Rose's light blue Squier. The very guitar he'd bought for her for Christmas years ago, back when they'd first started on The Better With Two album and Jackie still lived at the Powell Estate. Both guitars were looking a little scruffy around the edges, especially compared to the last time they'd been in a recording studio, but that had been over a decade ago. Both of them still played, of course, and they'd been adamant to keep it up when they'd moved to the village, hence the reason they'd built the music room. However, neither of them had played properly, in front of anyone other than each other for almost thirteen years. Blinking, Rose looked from her beloved guitar, to her husband's face and back again.

"Well?" the Doctor asked, watching his wife carefully.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Rose muttered, although she was smiling.

Cian merely grinned at his Mum, idly strumming on his own guitar.

"Oh come on, Rose! Where's your sense of adventure?" the Doctor asked his wife with a grin.

"Oi! I'm plenty adventurous, Theta! I just don't wanna embarrass myself in front of a recording studio full of people when I discover that I can't play as well as I used to."

Rose was smiling, but the Doctor could tell that there was more than a little hint of truth in there.

"You'll be fine." He assured his wife gently, kissing her cheek before grabbing his own guitar from where it had been resting against a wall.

With a wink at his son, the Doctor began strumming away at his guitar, Cian soon picking up the rhythm and chords and joining in. Soon, Rose had joined in, and the three of them were working in a crescendo as they played. Unknown to Cian, but known to Rose- who had begun grinning as soon as the Doctor began playing- they were playing the rhythm to 'Bad Wolf', the first song the Doctor and Rose had ever recorded together. As they came up to the chorus, Rose couldn't help but begin singing under her breath, something the Doctor quickly picked up on and began singing too. Cian, a little shocked at hearing his parents singing, faltered slightly, but quickly regained his fingering and continued playing. By the time they reached the chorus the second time, Cian- who had been listening intently to his parents' singing- joined in. Rose grinned at her son as she heard him join in, as did the Doctor, and unknown to the family, one of the recording studio managers began recording.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was almost three hours later when the Doctor, Rose and Cian finally left, guitars in hand. Cian was still bouncing up and down excitedly, demanding that he got to phone Nana Jackie and Granddad Pete as soon as they had driven home so he could tell them what he'd done. He then wanted to phone Auntie Donna and Uncle Lee, as well as Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto.

"Ok, ok! Just calm down!" Rose told her son, laughing slightly "Wait until we're home, then you can phone them, ok?"

Cian nodded excitedly, and they were soon driving home. As soon as they were home, Cian made a bee-line straight for the phone, dialling his grandparents' number and heading into the front room. Rose and the Doctor brought the guitars in from the car and headed upstairs to the music room to put them away.

"Did you enjoy yourself, then?" the Doctor asked Rose quietly as they settled the guitars back in their allocated stands.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, it was good. Hadn't realised how much I'd missed it until today." She admitted.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Good, good." He replied quietly.

"Theta?" Rose prompted "What's up?"

"Nothing." He replied with a small smile, which faltered slightly "It's just… I was thinking… We both agree that this is something Cian really wants to do, right?"

Rose nodded, but was frowning slightly as she tried to work out what her husband was getting at.

"Well, I have an idea how we might be able to help get him started in the music industry." The Doctor admitted seriously.

"Well?" Rose prompted, smiling slightly "Go on."

The Doctor took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We record another album."


	5. Track 5

**A/N: Final chapter for this story :) This was originally the last in the series, but I've decided to do a story on Jack's 'Torchwood' band. So stay tuned; **_**Breaking Records- The Torchwood Collection**_** is coming soon!**

"But… Why now?" Rose asked in confusion "We… We have money, if you're doing it for money, we don't need to! And you've got your job, Theta, you can't just walk out on your job! Plus, if we walk back into a recording studio again, saying 'just one more album', we know what's going to happen. We're not going to leave again. Today proved that! We'll keep on saying 'one more album, just one more album', but then we'll finish the album and we still won't want to leave!"

"But I do mean just one more album, Rose." The Doctor told his wife with a sigh "It doesn't even have to be new material, we can just re-jig some of the old stuff. Jack would gladly play drums for us, Donna can get it produced for us, it'll all work out! And I'm not doing it for the money, I'm doing it for Cian. He can play on the tracks, sing a bit if he wants to. But he'll get to see what we actually need to do to produce an album, give him some more insight into it. It just has to be a compilation album, Rose, even if it's just an EP. It gets Cian out there, proves to people that he can play."

Rose blinked, her shoulders slumping, and she slowly nodded. And it was in that moment that the Doctor realised. It had been Rose's decision, when they'd discovered that she was pregnant, that she'd be a stay at home Mum, a housewife. She had wanted to do that, had been quite happy to do that. But several hours ago, he had dragged her back into a recording studio, handed her guitar to her and let her relive her music career for a few brief hours. And then he had dragged her back out and brought her home again, where all she did to pass the time was cook and clean. He'd been stupid. Rose had even admitted that being in the recording studio was making her miss the career she'd once had, and she must be missing it even more so now that she'd had the chance to relive it and leave it again.

"Oh, Rose," The Doctor sighed, quickly stepping forward and hugging his wife to him "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise, didn't _think_, how much you'd miss it."

Rose sniffed against her husband's shoulder, and he felt her shake her head.

"'S alright." She told him, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his jumper.

"It's not alright." The Doctor replied, shaking his head "And we don't have to do the album if you don't want to."

"I do want to." Rose told him, pulling away slightly to look at him. Her eyes were slightly red already "Like you said, it'll get Cian out there."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it if it'll upset you, sweetheart." The Doctor told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his arms went around her waist.

"It won't. It… I wasn't expecting it today, that's all. And like I said earlier, I'd never regret having Cian, or marrying you, or moving here. I don't regret being a housewife, it's just…"

"Sometimes you miss what you used to do?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded, smiling weakly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, though." She replied, attempting to sound a lot tougher than she looked "And besides, this is about Cian, not me."

**~StormWolf10~**

They didn't mention anything to Cian, not until everything was official, anyway. They phoned Donna, got her onboard, they got hold of Mickey to do an album cover design, they called Jack to ask him to play drums. Jack still had the old recording studio at his house, he'd refused to get rid of it, even after Torchwood had disbanded. In fact, Rose was almost certain that he even had the same blue-paint-splattered door. And so it was decided, that Bad Wolf Records would produce one more album. The Doctor and Rose picked out the songs they wanted to do, keeping it simple, just four tracks and a bonus track. They decided on a remix of both 'Bad Wolf' and 'Better With Two', from their debut EP and album respectively, before singing 'Completion' from the Journey's End EP featuring Cian. The boy didn't know it yet, but the final 'proper' track on the EP was to be sung solely by him, and that was 'Wanderer'. It was the song the Doctor had caught him singing, an old song from The Brown Suit EP, one of the Doctor's first albums. The final track, the bonus track, was reserved solely for Cian, where he could choose any one of the songs he'd written himself. Swearing everybody involved- including Jackie and Pete- to secrecy, the Doctor and Rose managed to keep it a secret right up until October half term. They'd told Cian that they were going to be spending the week in Guildford with Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto, and had encouraged the boy to bring his guitar. The boy had looked a little suspicious when his parents loaded up their guitars as well, but other than that, they hadn't mentioned it. Jack was as flamboyant as usual as he greeted both the Doctor and Rose with a kiss before high-fiving Cian. Rose and the Doctor followed Ianto into the kitchen while Cian stayed with Jack.

"I hear your Dad's been teaching you to write music." Jack told Cian, who nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. He's been teaching me after school on a Friday." Cian replied as he followed Jack up the stairs "Why are we coming up here? I thought me, Mum and Dad were staying in the room downstairs?"

Jack just grinned at the boy. Although the Doctor and Rose couldn't come and visit Jack as often as they'd like to, due to the Doctor working in a school and Cian attending one, Jack and Ianto kept the downstairs bedroom- Rose's old room- as a spare bedroom, even having a camp bed for Cian to stay on.

"We're going up to the music room." Jack told the boy calmly.

As far as Cian was concerned, the recording studio was now just a music room, like the one at his house, only with a bit more fancy equipment. However, as Jack led the boy inside, Cian's eyes widened.

"But… Uncle Jack, why do you have microphones set up?" Cian asked, blinking.

"Because we're going to do some recording." Jack told his sort-of-nephew, grinning.

"Really?" Cian asked, sounding like he was expecting it all to be some horrid prank.

His eyes grew even wider when Jack nodded.

"Of course we are!" A voice from the doorway announced cheerily "You don't think we brought our guitars for no reason?!"

Cian whipped around to see his Dad in the doorway, his Mum just behind him. Both of them were holding their guitars, grinning at their son, and the Doctor had Cian's guitar too. Slowly, a grin spread across Cian's face.

**~StormWolf10~**

Over the course of the week, the Doctor, Rose, Cian and Jack worked hard in the recording studio, Ianto supplying the food and drinks after graciously turning down an offer to play bass. By the end of the week, they had successfully recorded all the tracks, including Cian's track- 'Among the Stars'. Cian, of course, had to head back to school as the half term was over, but they left Guildford with the promise that the CD would be sent to Donna to sort out. True to their word, Ianto and Jack sent the CD off to Donna, and within the month, the Doctor got an email from Mickey with the mock-up EP cover. It immediately gained Cian's approval, and was in the shops by Christmas.

"After a thirteen year absence from the music industry, the Doctor and Rose Tyler released a Compilation EP just a few days ago." DJ Craig Owens announced on his Saturday morning radio show "It's a brilliant album, of course, featuring two of their best known songs- 'Bad Wolf' and 'Better With Two'. In fact, they're even joined by their ten year old son Cian in one of the tracks, and Cian is the sole singer on two of the tracks, having written the bonus track himself. I think it's safe to say that Cian Sigma is one to watch, folks!"

Cian grinned happily, switching the radio off. He'd done it. He'd actually, really done it. He was a singer-songwriter. He was on his way.


	6. Sequel Update

**A/N: Just to let you know, Breaking Records- The Torchwood Collection is now up! Will be about 20 chapters in total, as I'm combining two albums and an EP, and can be found via my fanfiction page, or the Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover section :) Enjoy! **


End file.
